The Definitive Editions: Miracle At McKinley
Miracle At McKinley '''is the fourteenth episode of Season 3 of JamesonOTP's ongoing fan fiction, Glee: The Next Generation and the eightieth episode overall. It is the Season 3 Christmas episode. After a tragic and uninspiring Christmas Eve, Glee co-captain Jaxon and his fiance, James, go through with their large scale Christmas event at McKinley they have been planning to help the needy and raise money for charity on Christmas day. However, a few Grinches try to ruin it. The first annual McKinley High St. Nick Festival is off to a good start thanks to all of New Directions' hard work. Jaxon and James become especially involved with a pair of young children and their young, single mother who are celebrating their first Christmas since their father died. But when things start to get a bit out of control and a few members find themselves in a rut, can a Christmas miracle get through to both the Grinches and the Lana just in time to save Christmas? Information Songs: *The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late) by Alvin and the Chipmunks. Sung by Jaxon Pierce and James Holland *My Christmas List' by ''Simple Plan. Sung by Adam Gray *'The Christmas Guest '''by ''Reba McEntire. Sung by Hallie Grace *'8 Days of Christmas' by Destiny's Child. Sung by Evan Marx *'I Believe In Father Christmas' by Greg Lake. Sung by Chuck Salvatore *'Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas' by Frank Sinatra. Sung by New Directions *'Welcome Christmas' from How The Grinch Stole Christmas. Sung by New Directions Glee: The Next Generation Season 3, Episode #14: "Miracle At McKinley" So here’s what you missed on Glee: The Next Generation: Lana’s life is a total wreck between her overbearing mother, never-there dad, psychotically obsessive cousin, and the secret her parents are keeping. Plus, it’s Christmas time and Hallie is not allowed in her house. Nicole’s seemingly perfect Warbler boyfriend has a dark side: he snaps under pressure and hits Nicole. So far the only person who really knows is Adam, but he’s keeping her secret because not only does is he in love with her, but Nicole is also keeping his secret: he’s a cutter, which has drawn Miles to him because Miles still blames himself for John’s suicide. Jaxon and James are engaged now and this is their first Christmas together at James’ house since he became a member of the Berry family. Last year was a total bummer for them because they were in the middle of a long break-up that lasted for over two months. And that’s what you missed on Glee! ____________________________________________________________ James jogged down the stairs, past Honey, Leroy, and Hiram, and to the front door. Before he got there, there was a second knock. James smiled as he threw open the front door and Jaxon stood there, bundled up, and smiling. “Merry Christmas Eve,” Jaxon said. “Same to you,” James said, stepping back to let Jaxon in. “Merry Christmas Eve, Jaxon,” Hiram said as he got up and walked over to greet Jaxon. “Thank you, Mr. Berry,” Jaxon said. “I, uh, have some gifts in the truck. I’ll be right back.” Hiram and Leroy nodded as Jaxon started toward the door. Honey stood up, walked over and grabbed James by the arm, and drug him to the kitchen. “This is your first Christmas Eve with Jaxon since we’ve became a family,” Honey said. “Well, that you were a couple. Considering how last year you and Jaxon spent agonizing months apart. Are you nervous?” “A little,” James replied sheepishly. Honey smiled and she laced her arm through James’ arm. “It’s gonna be great. I have some hot chocolate on the stove and I’m serving it with peppermint marshmallows, chocolate syrup, and white chocolate shavings. A recipe passed down from my dear older sister, Rachel.” “You’re a regular teenage Martha Stewart,” James said with a smile. “Please,” Honey said. “Both orange and vertical stripes look horrible on me.” James smiled and he and Honey shared a laugh. “I’m scared,” James said. “About what?” Honey asked. “You and Jaxon will be leaving me behind next year,” James said, looking down at the floor. “Rachel’s out of NYADA and following her New York dreams. I’ll be all alone.” Honey reached down and took James’ hand. “You’ll never be alone. You’ll have friends waiting for you back at school. Kevin, Adam, Bella…they’ll all be there. And you’ll make new friends, too.” “But it’s the summer that I’m not looking forward to,” James said. “A summer in Lima without your closest friends is torture. There’s already nothing to do here, anyway. Then taking you and Jaxon—and the others—out of the equation, it only makes it lonelier.” Honey squeezed James’ hand. “Cheer up, my darling brother, because you are about to have a cup of Rachel Berry’s famous hot chocolate.” “Did someone say my name?” Rachel asked as she walked into the kitchen, her eggplant colored jacket covered in a light dusting of snow. “Rachel!” Honey exclaimed as she ran over and threw her arms around Rachel. Rachel giggled as she wrapped her right arm around Honey. “Come on,” Rachel said to James, motioning with her left hand. “I have two arms, you know.” James smiled as he got up and walked over to hug Rachel. “Merry Christmas Eve, guys!” Rachel said, hugging her siblings tightly. ____________________________________________________________ Lana sat in silence as her family had gathered in the den, watching A Christmas Story. Normally, she loved this movie. Yet somehow, being forced to sit in the same room with the people she despised, aside from Wyatt, made her loathe it. Naturally, her father couldn’t make it home for Christmas due to being snowed in at Chicago O’Hare International Airport. “Thankfully, I sent my presents to you guys in advance,” he had said over the phone to Lana before the obligatory “I love you.” “YOU’RE GONNA SHOOT YOUR EYE OUT!” Lana’s entire family exclaimed in unison before erupting into such an obnoxious display of cheers. laughter, and applause, that it literally sickened her. “I’m going up to my room,” Lana said as she got up. “No you will not,” Callie said sternly. “You will sit down and join your family in celebrating this holiday. It may not be Christmas day, but dammit, we’re gonna spend most of this special occasion together.” This, Lana thought. This must be Hell. Certainly a Christmas Eve could not be this unpleasant. “Then I’m going over to Hallie’s,” Lana said. That did it,''Lana thought as she saw the look on Callie’s face. “You’re not going to visit her until after the holidays are over,” Callie said. “But she’s my girlfriend,” Lana said. “I don’t care, Lana,” Callie said. “Family is what the holidays are about. Your family is what is most important. You can see your girlfriend after Christmas—or better yet, when school starts back.” “Are you sure you’re even gay?” Alysia asked. “I mean, you’re still young, Lana. There’s plenty of time to figure things out.” “Perhaps you’re stepping over the line, Alysia,” Callie said, barely above a whisper, as she shot her sister a glare. “This family is dysfunctional,” Lana said, crossing her arms and flinging herself backward into the armchair. ____________________________________________________________ Rachel, Honey, Hiram, and Leroy were all gathered together on the sofa down in the basement, drinking cocoa. Jaxon and James sat together on the loveseat. “This cocoa is so good,” Jaxon said. “The secret is you use part milk and part Half & Half,” Rachel said. “That gives it a really rich taste and creamy consistency.” “So,” Hiram said. “I don’t see Finn this year. What is the ole scamp up to?” Rachel looked uncomfortable as she shifted herself in her seat. “Finn and I just couldn’t make it work. We broke off the engagement right before Thanksgiving. I haven’t even spoken to him since. But, I have been seeing a former classmate of mine and his name is Brody Weston.” “Brody Weston,” Leroy said. “Sounds like a sophisticated young man.” “He’s great,” Rachel said. “Honey, how about Lucas? Are you two still going out?” Honey sighed. “Lucas is in Mexico. He’s spending the holidays with his family. His grandmother is really sick and it may be her last Christmas, so he didn’t wanna miss it.” “That’s terrible,” Hiram said. “I’ll send his family a card. Send them a card, Leroy.” Leroy rolled his eyes. “Planned on it from the moment you mentioned it, dear.” “So let’s liven things up, shall we?” Hiram asked. “We should totally do our annual Christmas Eve Concert. Rachel, what do you say?” Rachel blushed. “I would love to, but I think since this is their first Christmas Eve together with the family, I think Jaxon and James should go first.” “What a grand idea,” Leroy said. “The stage is yours.” Jaxon turned around and looked at the stage behind him. “I still can’t believe that you really have a stage down here. I always thought that Honey was exaggerating.” “We use it for our annual Oscar party,” Rachel said. “I used to perform for it, but now it’s Honey’s honor. And after she leaves for college, it’ll be James’ honor.” James smiled. “Great,” Jaxon said, standing up. “I think it would be a great idea to pass out the presents after the song.” “Excellent idea,” Hiram said. “I like this boy, James.” Jaxon and James stepped onto the stage and grabbed the microphones as Rachel fiddled with the karaoke machine. Finally, the music began to play over the speakers. ''“Christmas, Christmas time is near,” Jaxon and James sang. “Time for toys and time for cheer. We've been good, but we can't last. Hurry Christmas, hurry fast. Want a plane that loops the loop.” “Me, I want a hula hoop,”''Jaxon sang, Rachel laughed as she looked over at Honey, who was also laughing. ''“We can hardly stand the wait,” Jaxon and James sang. “Please Christmas, don't be late. Christmas, Christmas time is near. Time for toys and time for cheer. We've been good, but we can't last. Hurry Christmas, hurry fast. Want a plane that loops the loop “And I still want a hula hoop,”''Jaxon sang. ''“I can hardly stand the wait,” they both sang. “Please Christmas, don't be late. I can hardly stand the wait. Please Christmas, don't be late. Oh, I can hardly stand the wait. Please Christmas, don't be late, don’t be late, don’t be late, don’t be late, don’t be late, don’t be late.” “Christmas don’t be late,”''James sang. As the song ended, everyone began to applaud. “Woo!” Honey exclaimed. “Bravo,” Rachel said, clapping. ____________________________________________________________ Lana uneasily walked toward the door of Callies bedroom, which had pulled almost completely closed. She knew spying was wrong, but this was all too suspicious. ''Mom’s been hiding a secret, Lana thought. And then after the little remark she made to Aunt Alysia, she all of sudden asks to speak to her in private? I was gonna get to the bottom of it, one way or another. “I don’t understand what the big deal is!” Alysia shouted as Lana stood outside Callie’s bedroom, pressing her ear to the door. “There was a line set forth when I took Lana in that you were supposed to never cross and you crossed it!” Callie shouted back. Lana felt her eyes go wide. “Took me in?” She whispered. “You are not her mother anymore,” Callie continued. “You’re not to dish out motherly advice and undermine me!” “I didn’t undermine you!” Alysia said. “I merely suggested that she might not even be a lesbian, heaven forbid such a thing.” “So what if she is?” Callie said. “And why would you care? You gave her up because you couldn’t deal anymore and I took her in out of the kindness of my heart. You knew all the rules we set forth and you broke them. I dealt with you coming to Lima, I even dealt with you being in her life as her ‘aunt.’ But you will not sit in there and try to be her mother after sixteen years of abandonment!” Lana felt her heart drop into her stomach. She was about to be sick. “You have no idea what I went through, Callie. I lost my husband in the line of duty and here was Lana, the spitting image of her father. Every time I looked at her, it killed me a little more inside. If I had of kept her, I’d never gotten over my depression. I might have killed myself and then where would she be? And where would Lynsay be?” “Excuses, Alysia,” Callie said. “It’s always excuses with you. Always has been. You haven’t changed one bit.” “Look at this household,” Alysia said. “Do you really think that this is anyway for her to live? Trying to live up to your damn impossible standards? Newsflash, Callie. Your high standards are never gonna be met by a child that you didn’t personally give birth to.” “I want you out!” Callie said. “You will not sit here and talk to me like that after everything you’ve done!” “STOP IT!” Lana said, standing in the doorway. “I’ve had enough of both of you! You’re both liars, you’re both despicable for the things you’ve put me through, and you’re both selfish bitches!” “Lana, watch your mouth,” Callie said. “I said shut up!” Lana shouted. “You knew the truth and never told me? How can you do this to me? I’ve put up with all the borderline abuse you’ve subjected me to in the past, but this…THIS…is the final straw. I want nothing more to do with you!” Callie tried to say something, but all she could manage was a stammer. Alysia put her hand on Lana’s shoulder but Lana yanked away. “Don’t touch me!” Lana said. “You’re not my mom! You’re some woman I don’t even know, who didn’t even love me enough to tell me truth and give an explanation.” Lana shook her head, tears rolling down her cheek as she looked at both women, who had gone pale from shock. “I’m gone,” Lana said as she started toward the door. “Don’t you take the car,” Callie said. Lana grabbed her keys out of her pocket and threw them as hard as she could. They hit the glass lamp beside Callie’s bed. Callie jumped as the lamp shattered. “I don’t want your damn car anyway,” Lana said as she stormed out the door and down the stairs. As Lana walked through the den, Lynsay and Wyatt both jumped up. “Lana, are you okay?” Lynsay asked, genuinely concerned. Lana ignored her. “Lana, what’s wrong?” Wyatt asked. “I heard yelling.” Lana also ignored Wyatt as she grabbed her coat, glove, and scarves and marched out into the snowy darkness. Wyatt grabbed his jacket off the hat-rack. Lynsay looked at him. “What are you doing?” She asked. “I’m going after her,” Wyatt said. “She doesn’t need to be out in this weather.” “I’m going with you,” Lynsay said. “I have to know she’s okay.” Wyatt nodded as he opened the front door. “Let’s go.” ____________________________________________________________ Inside Adam’s house, the fireplace was lit as Adam and Nicole sat on the couch, stringing popcorn onto thread. “Thanks for inviting me over,” Nicole said. “I just couldn’t spend Christmas in Dalton’s common room, not after what happened with Dillon.” “You’re welcome,” Adam said. “Hope my moms’ idea of Christmas Eve isn’t too old fashioned for you. They’re sticklers for those good old fashioned Christmases. You know, baking sweets all day long, stringing popcorn, hanging candy canes on the tree—it’s corny, you know.” “I think it’s sweet,” Nicole said. “My parents don’t really celebrate Christmas.” “I brought you guys some treats,” Janice said as she walked in, carrying a tray of gingerbread men, rice crispy treats, white chocolate dipped pretzels, and peanut brittle. “Thanks, Ma,” Adam said with a smile. Janice smiled. “Adam’s probably halfway filled up on popcorn. It’s okay, you’re a growing boy. You’ve got plenty more room, so eat up.” “Can’t eat all those goodies without milk,” Abbie said, carrying into two large glasses of milk. “Drink up, guys. Plenty more where that came from.” “Thanks, Mom,” Adam said as he took his glass. Nicole took her glass as well, smiling. “Thanks, Mrs. Gray, and uh, Mrs. Gray.” “You’re welcome, Nicole sweetie,” Janice said. “That popcorn garland is looking great,” Abbie said. “The tree is gonna be so beautiful when were done with it.” Adam smiled a big smile as his moms put their arms around each other and walked into the kitchen. “Your moms are the best,” Nicole said. “They spoil me,” Adam said. “Seriously I bet if I wanted to be all materialistic, they’d buy me anything I asked for. But there’s only one thing I want this year on my Christmas list.” “And what’s that?” Nicole asked. Adam stood up and walked over to the stereo. He pressed play as he looked back at Nicole and smiled. “Santa is coming tonight and I want a car, and I want a life,” Adam sang. “And I want a first class trip to Hawaii. I want a lifetime supply of Skittles & Slurpees and Eskimo Pies. I want a DVD, a big screen TV. Just bring me things that I don't need ‘cause now it's Christmas and I want everything. I just can't wait. Christmas, so don't stop spending. I want a million gifts, that's right. Don't forget my Christmas list tonight ‘cause now it's Christmas.” As Adam sang, Nicole laughed. “Somebody take me away or give me a time machine to take me straight to midnight. I'll be alright. I want a girl in my bed who knows what to do. A PlayStation 2. I want a shopping spree in New York City. Just bring me things that I don't need cause now it's Christmas and I want everything. I just can't wait. Christmas, so don't stop spending. I want a million gifts, that's right. Don't forget my Christmas list tonight ‘cause now it's Christmas.” Janice and Abbie stood in the doorway, smiling, as they put their hands on their hips and watched. “I think he really likes this girl,” Abbie said. “He’s head over heels,” Janice said. “I can’t remember the last time he smiled so much.” “I wish I could take this day and make it last forever. And no matter what I get tonight, I want more. It's Christmas and I want everything. I just can't wait. It's Christmas and I want everything now. Christmas and I want everything. I just can't wait. Christmas, so don't stop spending, I want a million gifts, that's right. And I can't wait till midnight . Don't forget my Christmas list tonight ‘cause now it's Christmas.” As the song ended, Adam grabbed a gingerbread man and bit the head off. He said down beside Nicole, who was still laughing. “So what is really the one thing you want?” Nicole asked. “It doesn’t matter,” Adam said. “This is already the best Christmas ever.” ____________________________________________________________ Lana kept walking, not caring that her face was going numb from the cold, and not caring that she was walking through six inches of snow. She knew there was only once place to go: Adam’s house. Adam was Lana’s next door neighbor until Callie got a wild hair in her ass and decided to move. Lana had always looked up to Adam’s moms. They were her heroes and they very first people Lana had came out to. Adam’s house wasn’t very far away, but it seemed to take longer when her legs were getting numb and weak from the cold. Lana sped up when she heard the car approaching behind her. To her surprise, the car slowed to a stop beside her. She looked to her left and recognized the Ford Explorer immediately. “Lana, you get your ass in this car right now,” Wyatt said. “You’ll get sick out here.” “I’m fine,” Lana said. “Lana, I’m not playing,” Wyatt said. “Get in here now. I’m not gonna take you back there if you don’t wanna go. We’ll figure out someplace for you to stay. Just please, get in the car.” “You’re not gonna take me back?” Lana asked. Wyatt shook his head. “No, I won’t.” Lana nodded as she opened the door and climbed in. Wyatt looked at her and reached over to brush the ice off her face. “God, Lana,” Wyatt said. “Your tears froze out here. Are you crazy?” “I just had to get away and Callie wouldn’t let me take the car,” Lana said. “So you’re calling Mom Callie now?” Wyatt asked. “Is this a rebellion thing?” “She’s not my mom, Wyatt. Alysia is, but she gave me to Callie because she said I reminded her of my dad.” “Are you serious?” Lynsay asked. “You’re my sister?” “What are you doing here?” Lana asked. “I was worried about you, Lana,” Lynsay said. “In a weird way, I care about you.” “And you’re not really my brother either, so you’re wasting your time,” Lana said. “I’m never wasting my time as far as you’re concerned,” Wyatt said. “As far as I am concerned, we were raised together and you’re my baby sister. Nothing is gonna change that, especially some long buried family skeletons.” “Really,” Lana asked, crying again. Wyatt reached over and took Lana into his arms, holding her tightly. “I love you, Lana. You’re gonna make it through this. You’re strong.” Lynsay reached up and put her hand on Lana’s shoulder. “It’s okay, Lana. We’re gonna be okay. You and me, okay?” “Where you wanna go?” Wyatt asked. “Hallie’s?” Lana shook her head. “No, Hallie’s got enough on her plate right now with getting everything ready for the twin’s Christmas. Reece is out of town to visit with his parents so she doesn’t have his help.” “Where else?” Wyatt asked. “I’ll be damned if I take you back to that house. And don’t worry, I’ll call Dad when I get home.” “Adam’s house,” Lana said. “That’s where I wanna go.” Wyatt cranked the car and took it out of park. “That’s where we’re gonna go, then.” ____________________________________________________________ James looked down at the small, flat box had been set in his lap. From Hiram and Leroy, it said. “Open it,” Hiram said. James nodded as he carefully untied the bow and took the lid off the box. There were two plane tickets inside. “What’s this?” James asked. “Plane tickets to New York,” Leory said. “There’s one for your departure at the beginning of summer, and one for your return at the end.” “Wow,” James said. “We thought that you should spent the summer with your future husband and away from Lima,” Hiram said. “We know that New York can be overwhelming, so we’ve asked Rachel to help keep an eye out for you.” “I don’t know what to say,” James said. “Other than thank you, of course. This is amazing.” “We know it’s what you really want,” Leroy said. “And you deserve it.” “I didn’t know what to get you,” Rachel said. “So I just gave you a preloaded Visa to help cover your expenses in New York.” “Thanks, Rachel,” James said. “That’s really thoughtful.” “Me and Honey pitched in and got you something,” Jaxon said, handing James a large box. “You really shouldn’t have,” James said. “I have already been given so much, and such great gifts at that.” “Go on,” Jaxon said, smiling. James ripped the wrapping paper off the box and looked down in shock. “It’s a new laptop,” Jaxon said. “State of the art, so it’s really good. It’s got plenty of memory to store all the pictures we’re gonna take in New York. It also has a high quality webcam so that we can Skype. And there’s even Beats Audio built in so you can listen to all the music you love so much. And I’ll even send you some mp3s of me singing at NYADA.” “Guys, I don’t know what to say,” James said. “Next school year is gonna be hard, but everything you guys did is gonna make it so much easier.” “You had a hard enough time last year,” Hiram said. “Now’s your time to enjoy life, kiddo.” “We love you,” Rachel said. “That’s why we did all of this. Don’t worry about next year, James. You’re gonna make it through.” ____________________________________________________________ Hallie sat by the fireplace, an old book lying open in her lap as the fire crackled. Through the house wafted the smell of cinnamon apples from the pies that Miranda was baking. Miranda sat on the sofa, facing Hallie, with Eva and Ethan in her lap. “It happened one day near December's end,” ''Hallie recited from the book as music played softly from the stereo beside her. ''“Two neighbors called on an old friend and they found his shop so meager and lame, made gay with a thousand bows of green. And Conrad was sitting with face ashined, when he suddenly stopped as he stitched a twine. And he said ‘oh friends at dawn today, when the rooster was crowing the night away, the Lord appeared in a dream to me and said ‘I'm coming, your guest to be.’ So I've been busy with feet astir and strewing my shop with branches of fir. The table is spread and the kettle is shined and over the rafters the holly is twined.” “Excuse me,” Miranda said as she sat the twins aside. “I must check the pies.” “Now I'll wait for my Lord to appear, and listen closely so I will hear His step as He nears my humble place,” Hallie continued. “I'll open the door and look on His face. So his friends went home and left Conrad alone for this was the happiest day he'd known. For long since his family had passed away and Conrad had spent many a sad Christmas day. But he knew with the Lord as his Christmas guest, this Christmas would be the dearest and best. So he listened with only joy in his heart and with every sound he would rise with a start and look for the Lord to be at his door, like the vision he'd had a few hours before.” Miranda took the pies out of the oven and sat them on a towel to cool. “So he ran to the window after hearing a sound, but all he could see on the snow-covered ground was a shabby beggar whose shoes were torn and all of his clothes were ragged and worn. But Conrad was touched and he went to the door and he said you know, your feet must be frozen and sore. I have some shoes in my shop for you and a coat that'll keep you warmer too. So with grateful heart, the man went away but Conrad noticed the time of day and wondered what made the Lord so late and how much longer he'd have to wait. When he heard a knock, he ran to the door but it was only a stranger once more. A bent ole lady with a shawl of black with a bundle of kindling piled on her back. She asked for only a place to rest but that was reserved for Conrad's great guest. But her voice seemed to plead ‘don't send me away. Let me rest for a while on Christmas day.’ So Conrad brewed her a steaming cup and told her to sit at the table and sup.” Miranda smiled warmly as she returned to the living room and took her seat on the couch, scooping up Eva and Ethan. “But after she left, he was filled with dismay for he saw that the hours were slipping away and the Lord hadn't come as He said He would. And Conrad felt sure he'd misunderstood, when out of the stillness he heard a cry. ‘Please help me, and tell me where am I!’ So again he opened his friendly door and stood disappointed as twice before. It was only a child who'd wandered away and was lost from her family on Christmas day. Again, Conrad's heart was heavy and sad, but he knew he should make the little girl glad. So he called her in and he wiped her tears and quieted all her childish fears. Then he led her back to her home once more but as he entered his own darkened door, he knew the Lord was not coming today, for the hours of Christmas had passed away. So he went to his room and he knelt down to pray and he said ‘dear Lord, why did you delay? What kept You from coming to call on me? For I wanted so much Your face to see.’ When soft in the silence, a voice he heard, ‘lift up your head, for I kept my word. Three times my shadow crossed your floor and three times I came to your lonely door. I was the beggar with bruised, cold feet and I was the woman you gave something to eat. I was the child on the homeless street. Three times I knocked and three times I came in, and each time I found the warmth of a friend. Of all the gifts, love is the best and I was honored to be your Christmas guest.’” “Yay,” Miranda said to Eva and Ethan as she got them to clap. Hallie’s smile faded when she heard the phone ring. “I’ll get that,” Hallie said. “Okay, sweetie,” Miranda said. “Hello?” Hallie asked as she raised the receiver to her ear. “Oh my God! When? I’ll be right there. Thanks, Wyatt. Goodbye.” “What is it?” Miranda asked. “Lana ran away from home. She just got some really bad news and didn’t take it so well.” “Go on,” Miranda said. “I will watch the twins.” “Thanks, Ma,” Hallie said as she put her jacket on. “I’ll be back soon.” ____________________________________________________________ As Adam and Nicole sat together on the couch, looking worried, Janice and Abbie stood in front of the arm chair where Lana sat. “Lana,” Janice said. “It’s not that we don’t love you being here, you know you’re welcome anytime. It’s just that we need to tell Callie where you are. She should know that you are okay.” “She’ll make me come back and I’m not going back,” Lana said. “I doubt that she even realizes I’m gone.” Abbie sighed as she crossed her arms. “We’re in a tight spot, Lana. We wanna help you but we have a responsibility to your parents.” “Which ones?” Lana asked. “My real parents or the ones who raised me?” “The ones who raised you are your real parents,” Janice said. “It takes more than giving birth to make you a real parent. I should know.” Wyatt walked back into the living room, his cell phone clutched in his hand. “Well, I made some calls. Lana, you can hate me if you want, but I told Mom.” “Of course you would,” Lana said. “That’s what a responsible older brother would do, so naturally, you would. What did she say?” “She wants you to come home,” Wyatt said. “And she wants you to apologize for ruining Christmas.” “If anyone ruined Christmas, it’s them,” Lana said. “Does she think that I wanted this bombshell dropped on me? I so ruined her Christmas by running away. I guess that the fact I just found out that my whole life has been a lie was nothing at all.” “Lana,” Abbie said. “Calm down, sweetie. You’re only getting yourself more upset. Breathe, honey.” “So, I told Mom that I disagreed and that I felt that the person who deserves an apology for having their Christmas ruined was you,” Wyatt said. “Then I called Dad and he said to let you stay here for a few days, provided it’s not an inconvenience to the Grays, and we’ll figure something out as a family after he makes it back home.” “It’s no inconvenience,” Janice said as she walked around and put her hands on Lana’s shoulders. “Provided her parents know where she is and that’s she’s okay, she’s welcome here as long as she likes.” “And there was one other person I called,” Wyatt said. Lana looked up as there was a knock at the door. Adam walked to the door and answered it. Hallie greeted Adam and made her way over to Lana, who stood up from her chair. “Are you alright?” Hallie asked, pulling Lana into her arms. Lana couldn’t control herself. The moment her head touched Hallie’s shoudlers she broke down and cried. Hallie held her tightly, stroking her hair. “Shh,” Hallie said. “Everything’s gonna be alright, sweetheart. Everything will be alright.” Janice looked at Abby, a twinge of heartbreak spreading across her face. “Nicole and Lana in one night,” Janice said. “Even though Nicole is just for the night, it’s still been an eventful Christmas Eve.” “We do have a habit of taking in strays,” Abbie said with a smile. “But I can’t help it. They’re so cute.” “Indeed,” Janice said as she laid her head over on Abbie’s shoulder, watching as Hallie, Wyatt, Adam, Nicole, and Lynsay hugged Lana. ____________________________________________________________ Will smiled as he stood inside the school, which had opened its doors on Christmas day to host Glee Club’s 1st Annual St. Nick Festival to raise money for the needy and to provide gifts and a hot Christmas meal to them as well. Jaxon frowned as he approached Will. “Lana had to bail on the festival, Mr. Schue. It’s so sad what happened to her and I know she put so much work into this.” Will patted Jaxon on the back. “You’re doing a good job on your own, Jaxon. Lana needs this time away to recover from what she’s dealing with.” “Hey,” Adam and Nicole said as they approached Will and Jaxon. “How’s Lana?” Jaxon asked. “She is barely eating,” Adam said. “And she’s hardly said a word since last night,” Nicole said. “She just needs time,” Jaxon said. “Care to accompany me to the stage? Evan is about to perform.” “Gladly,” Nicole said. Jaxon smiled as he, Nicole, and Adam walked over to the stage that had once again been erected in the cafeteria. “This reminds me of the Halloween festival,” Nicole said. “Our first year in New Directions.” “Back when Evan was dating India and he hated us,” Jaxon said. “My, how things can change.” Evan strutted up on the stage, wearing an elf outfit as he was surrounded by Cheerios in Mrs. Claus outfits. He adjusted his headset microphone. “Remember, if you can spare any change, please walk up to the bucket and donate,” Evan said. “Your money goes to help the less fortunate next Christmas by providing gifts to their children and a hot meal on Christmas to their families. Thank you so much.” The music started up and Evan begin to move to the beat as the Cheerios danced. “You know Christmas was made for the children,” Evan said. Destiny's Child, 2G Christmas. Destiny's Child, ah-ah, ah.” “Woo!” Jaxon cheered from the audience. “On the 8th day of Christmas my baby gave to me a pair of Chloe shades & a diamond belly ring,” Evan sang. “On the 7th day of Christmas my baby gave to me a nice back rub and he massaged my feet. On the 6th day of Christmas my baby gave to me a cropped Jacket with dirty denim jeans. On the 5th day of Christmas my baby gave to me a poem that he wrote for me. The feeling that I feel is so good. He makes me feel so in lo-lo-lo-lo-love. If he only knew what he does to me, my man, my man, my baby. Oh, he makes me feel so lovely, so sexy. I'm so in lo-lo-lo-lo-love. How I love him for his generosity, my man, my man, my baby.” Ana and Bella spun around and grabbed Evan as they danced with him. “Doesn't it feel like Christmas? It feels lovely. Doesn't it feel like Christmas? It feels so lovely. Doesn't it feel like Christmas, whoa. Yes, it feels like Christmas. Doesn't it feel like Christmas? It feels lovely. Doesn't it feel like Christmas? It feels so lovely. Doesn't it feel like Christmas? The spirit of Christmas. Yes, it feels like Christmas. On the 4th day of Christmas my baby gave to me a candlelit dinner, just me and my honey. On the 3rd day of Christmas my baby gave to me a gift certificate to get my favorite CD's. On the 2nd day of Christmas my baby gave to me the keys to a CLK Mercedes. On the 1st day of Christmas my baby gave to me quality T-I-M-E.” Evan spun Ana around and turned around to grab Bella. They danced together for a moment before he dipped Bella. “''The feeling that I feel is so good. He makes me feel so in lo-lo-lo-lo-love. If he only knew what he does to me, my man, my man, my baby. Oh, he makes me feel so lovely, so sexy. I'm so in lo-lo-lo-lo-love. How I love him for his generosity, my man, my man, my baby. Doesn't it feel like Christmas? It feels lovely. Doesn't it feel like Christmas? It feels so lovely. Doesn't it feel like Christmas, whoa. Yes, it feels like Christmas. Doesn't it feel like Christmas? It feels lovely. Doesn't it feel like Christmas? It feels so lovely. Doesn't it feel like Christmas? The spirit of Christmas. Yes, it feels like Christmas. Doesn't it feel like Christmas? Yes it's Christmas. Bro's Christmas, Mom's Christmas, Dad's Christmas, Bro's Christmas. Feels like Christmas, feels like Christmas.”'' Ana and Bella fell back in with the rest of the Cheerios as Evan danced by himself, center stage. “Michelle's Christmas, Beyonce's Christmas, Kelly's Christmas, Mom's Christmas, Dad's Christmas, Bro's Christmas. Feels like Christmas, feels like Christmas. '' Doesn't it feel like Christmas? It feels lovely. Doesn't it feel like Christmas? It feels so lovely. Doesn't it feel like Christmas, whoa. Yes, it feels like Christmas. Doesn't it feel like Christmas? It feels lovely. Doesn't it feel like Christmas? It feels so lovely. Doesn't it feel like Christmas? The spirit of Christmas. Yes, it feels like Christmas. Doesn't it feel like Christmas? It feels lovely. Doesn't it feel like Christmas? It feels so lovely. Doesn't it feel like Christmas, whoa. Yes it feels like Christmas. Doesn't it feel like Christmas? It feels lovely. Doesn't it feel like Christmas? It feels so lovely. Doesn't it feel like Christmas? The spirit of Christmas. Yes, it feels like Christmas.” As the song ended and the audience applauded, a young woman approached Jaxon. He couldn’t have been older than twenty-eight. “Excuse me,” she said to Jaxon. “I was told to find Jaxon Pierce and people say that’s you.” “I am,” Jaxon said. “How can I help you?” “I wanted to thank you for putting this together,” the woman said. “My name is Stephanie and I received a letter in the mail last week that my husband was killed in combat while overseas. I haven’t had the Christmas spirit, but I brought my kids to help keep their minds off of everything. Thanks for giving me my Christmas spirit back.” ____________________________________________________________ Jaxon sighed as he watched Stephanie playing with her kids. James put his arm around Jaxon. “You wish there was something you could do, huh?” James asked. “I know how those kids feel, losing their dad,” Jaxon replied. “I really wanna do wish I could help them.” Onstage, Chuck sat on a stool, singing. ''“They said there'll be snow at Christmas,” Chuck sang. “They said there'll be peace on earth, but instead it just kept on raining a veil of tears for the virgin's birth. I remember one Christmas morning, a winter’s light and a distant choir. And the peal of a bell and that Christmas tree smell and their eyes full of tinsel and fire.” “You can’t always help everybody,” James said. “I know,” Jaxon said. “But just knowing that those kids are where I’ve been and to know they’re so young, it breaks my heart.” James reached down and took Jaxon’s hand and held it tightly. “They sold me a dream of Christmas,” Chuck sang. “They sold me a silent night and they told me a fairy story till I believed in the Israelite. And I believed in father Christmas. And I looked at the sky with excited eyes, till I woke with a yawn in the first light of dawn and I saw him and through his disguise. I wish you a hopeful Christmas. I wish you a brave new year. All anguish, pain, and sadness leave your heart and let your road be clear. They said there'll be snow at Christmas. They said there'll be peace on earth. Hallelujah, noel, be it heaven or hell. The Christmas you get you deserve.” “Could this be any lamer?” Aldy asked. “And what is Applesauce Head even doing here?” “He came out to help and support the community,” Ana said. “Which is more than I can say about you.” “Yeah, Jerk-face,” Natasha added. “There’s only one thing two lesbians are good for,” Aldy said. “Doing it while I watch.” “That is disgusting!” Natasha said. “Gross!” Ana added. “What can I say?” Aldy said. “If I can’t do her, date her, parade her around town, show her off, or get her to clean house or make a sandwich, she’s useless to me.” “You’re a pig,” Ana said. “Thank God I play for Ellen’s team.” “You could take a break from being a chauvinist pig since it is Christmas and all,” Natasha said. “Nope,” Aldy said. “I’m good.” Ana rolled her eyes and she and Natasha walked off. Taylor frowned as she approached Aldy. “This place reeks of two things: lameness and hobos,” Taylor said. “Miles! I’m ready to go.” “Aren’t you three gonna stay and take the stage with us?” Nicole asked. “It wouldn’t kill you guys to do something good for once.” “I’m ready to blow this popsicle stand,” Aldy said. “This suck-festival wore out its fun factor before it even started.” Aldy and Taylor started toward the exit. Miles looked back at his friends, then started to follow Taylor and Aldy. “What? You’re going, too?” Evan asked Miles. “She’s my girlfriend,” Miles said. “I gotta keep her happy. Besides, they kinda have a point.” “This isn’t about the fun,” Jaxon said. “It’s about the fact it’s Christmas and it’s doing a good thing for people who have it worse off than us. There are kids in there who just lost their father and I know above all, how hard that is. As co-captain of this team either the three of you get up on that stage and help us sing or I’m kicking you out effective immediately. Your choice, guys. But before you decide, stop and think about how damn selfish you’re being right now.” Miles and Taylor nodded. “Okay, one song won’t hurt,” Taylor said. “How about you?” Jaxon asked, looking at Aldy. “I’m out,” Aldy said flatly. “Then you’re out of Glee Club, Aldy,” Jaxon said. “See you around then,” Aldy said as he walked away. ____________________________________________________________ New Directions, minus Aldy and Lana, stood onstage in a choir formation, facing the crowd as Jaxon stepped forward. “Have yourself a merry little Christmas,” Jaxon sang. “Let your heart be light.” “From now on your troubles will be out of sight, yeah,”''Honey sang. Behind them, the rest of New Directions began to vocalize like a choir. ''“Have yourself a merry little Christmas,”''Miles sang. ''“Merry little Christmas,”''New Directions sang, ''“Make the Yuletide gay,” Miles sang. “From now on your troubles will be miles away,”''Natasha sang. ''“Here we are as in olden days,” New Directions sang. “Happy golden days of yore, ah. Faithful friends who are dear to us, they gather near to us once more.” “Through the years we all will be together,” Adam sang. “And if the fates allow, hang a shining star upon the highest bow.” “And have yourself a merry little Christmas now,”''New Directions sang. ''“Faithful friends who are dear to us,” Ana sang. “They gather near to us once more.” “Through the years we all will be together and if the fates allow,”''Kevin sang. ''“But till then, we'll have to muddle through somehow,”''Rose sang. ''“And have yourself a merry little Christmas now,”''New Directions sang. As New Directions ended the song, Jaxon looked out into the audience as a man approached Stephanie, who started to cry. Jaxon pushed past his friends as he made hie way over to Stephanie. “Daddy!” the boy said as he leapt into the man’s arms. “It’s a miracle,” Stephanie said. “Rick, I thought you were dead.” “There was a mix up. Me and a friend of mine were both ambushed and he was killed when he stepped on a landmine. I however, was captured and went missing for a few days,” Rick said. “At first, everyone thought it was me until I was rescued, though. Then, I got snowed in at Chicago O’Hare and now, I finally made it back home.” “I don’t care how you got home,” Stephanie said, tear in her eyes. “I’m just glad that you got home and you’re alive.” Jaxon smiled as the two kids’ faces lit up. “I guess Christmas miracles do come true,” James said. “Yeah,” Jaxon replied. “They do.” Aldy walked toward Jaxon, a tear in his eye. “So yeah, I got to thinking and you were right Jaxon. I guess it just took seeing that to make me realize it. I’ve been a total Grinch this year.” Jaxon smiled. “It’s okay, Aldy. You know, you’re welcome back in Glee Club anytime.” Jaxon extended his hand, which Aldy shook. “I’ll be there.” ''“Fahoo fores, dahoo dores,” New Directions sang as the surrounded Jaxon, James, Aldy, and Stephanie’s family. “Welcome Christmas, come this way. “Fahoo fores, dahoo dores. Welcome Christmas, Christmas day.” “Welcome, welcome, fahoo ramus,”''the boys all sang. ''“Welcome, welcome, dahoo damus,”''the girls all sang. ''“Christmas day is in our grasp,” New Directions sang. “So long as we have hands to clasp. Fahoo fores, dahoo dores. Welcome Christmas, bring your cheer. Fahoo fores, dahoo dores. Welcome all Who's far and near.” As New Directions sang, Stephanie watched them, smiling. She and her husband stood together, their arms around one another. “Welcome Christmas, fahoo ramus,”''the boys all sang. ''“Welcome Christma, dahoo damus,”''the girls all sang. ''“Christmas day will always be just so long as we have we have glee,” New Directions sang. “Fahoo fores, dahoo dores. Welcome , bring your light, ooh.” Jaxon smiled at Stephanie as he tightly held James’ hand. “Merry Christmas,” Jaxon said. THE END Category:Definitive Editions Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episode Category:Theme Episodes Category:Christmas Episodes